Extraños
by LaOdisea
Summary: AU, abstracto, una pizca de lemon...solo una pizca.


**N.A**: este OS es para mi novia *_* te amo Yossie. Feliz aniversario. Ya sabes que los regalos que te doy son inspirados en nosotras y como somos irónicamente una versión femenina de estos dos pues obvio esta pareja tiene que meter sus narices xD. Espero te guste.

**Advertencia**: AU, lemon.

**Disclaimer**: ni vampire knight ni, sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados a la gran Matsuri Hino quien desperdicio a dos prometedores personajes haciendo un trio amoroso hetero _.

**ESTRAÑOS**

La lluvia era helada, pero así estaba bien; el frio calaba lo suficiente para evitarle pensar. Le daba igual si luego le daba pulmonía, tendría suerte si aquello lo mataba.

De repente dejo de sentir las gotas acuchillando su piel, y la temperatura varió un poco. Algo cálido y lejano, como una fuente de calor se había acercado.

Kuran levanto el rostro, con una ceja en alto, dispuesto a agredir a aquel que se había interpuesto entre él y la muerte.

Algo más frio que la lluvia lo recibió, algo más impenetrable que las puertas del cielo para un alma condenada como la suya.

Dos orbes amatistas, un rostro hermoso y estoico. Cabellos plateados y faz avasalladora.

¿Quién era él?

Su mano extendía un paraguas sobre sus cabezas, su cuerpo enfundado en un largo y oscuro abrigo. ¿Ya había muerto? ¿Sería el ángel de la muerte?. Descarto la idea, si fuese el caso, no estaría protegiéndolo de la lluvia, más que eso le daría la estocada final.

_¿Quién eras? _

_¿Quién era yo? _

_2 entes_

_Uno roto y el otro perdido._

_No eras nadie, ni yo tampoco._

_Aun así, jamás pude ignorar tu luz,_

_Esa luz, que me llamaba para acercarme a una nueva aventura. _

Idiota…¿acaso quiere morir? – se vio tentado a afirmarlo pero, se mantuvo en silencio. Su mirado cayó al suelo. Claro que quería morir…¿cómo vivir luego de que ella lo había abandonado a su suerte?.

Lo siguiente que kuran Kaname sintió, fue un tirón de su brazo hacia arriba. Él se dejó hacer, se dejó arrastrar como muñeco hacia la salida de aquel solitario y oscuro parque.

_Tenía miedo y tú también,_

_Todo aquello era fascinante._

_¿Qué me convenció?_

_¿Tu mano extendida hacia mí?_

_¿Tus labios diciéndome que contigo estaría seguro?_

_No pude evitarlo, _

_La tome y fue como comenzar de nuevo._

Kaname despertó a la mañana siguiente, bajo una manta, acurrucado en un mullido sillón, con la luz del sol y el olor del café recién hecho. Volvió a dormir, despreocupado, ausente y sin saber dónde se encontraba. Estaba a salvo.

Pasaron días, quizás años…

_¿Lo ves? Allí esta,_

_Latiendo de nuevo._

_Había olvidado lo bien que se siente tener un hogar,_

_No sabes cuan agradecido estoy._

_Nunca dejaste de buscarme, aun sin saber que era lo que buscabas._

_Nunca me creíste inexistente._

_Gracias, por encontrarme en el mar inmenso y anclarme a tierra._

¡Eres insufrible kuran! – Kaname sonrió, satisfecho y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Zero refunfuñaba y le daba suaves codazos. ¿sabría algún día cuanto adoraba fastidiarlo? ¿tendría alguna idea de con quien se había metido?.

Gracias, tu eres adorable – contraatacó robándole un beso al huraño peliplata.

_Sé que me odias, soy una persona difícil,_

_Pero la sonrisa jamás se ira,_

_Porque también me amas,_

_Y entre el odio y el amor abunda el deseo. _

¿Quién de los dos lograría dominar? Siempre la misma interesante cuestión. Él era dominante y Zero un alma indomable que con el tiempo había descubierto que no solo no ce dejaba vencer sino, que también gustaba de jugar, engañarlo y ceder un poco para luego devorarlo vivo.

Ambos gimieron moviendo sus caderas; en esta ocasión, Kaname había logrado estar arriba. Zero no se quedaba atrás, él era un activo participante.

El albino rasguño su espalda en cuanto la velocidad aumentaba. El ahogaba los gemido en su cuello, lamia, mordía, chupaba. Todo en Kiryuu era adictivo.

¡Oh joder! – el orgasmo les llego como una ola destructora y los unió por unos meros minutos de gloria.

¿Sabría él lo aún más sexy que se veía cuando maldecía y usaba palabrotas?

_Somos fuego y agua,_

_Tierra y viento,_

_Orgullosos y testarudos,_

_Frio y calor._

_Eh aprendido a adorar tus manías,_

_A celar tu sufrimiento._

_¿Sabes? _

_Solo yo puedo torturarte,_

_Solo yo debo hacerte tocar el cielo. _

Era de esos días, en que ambos eran ellos y a la vez no lo eran.

Era domingo.

Mientras hundía los dedos en las sedosas hebras blanquecinas, repasaba como había llegado a parar a aquel lugar, más bien a él.

Kiryuu leía un libro, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Kaname solo lo observaba.

Un "te amo "floto en el aire, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Luego del silencio, Kiryuu sonrió regresando a su lectura.

_Anda, sonríe para mí,_

_Sonríe como yo lo hago._

_Se feliz como yo lo soy, solo por tenerte. _

_Yo soy feliz cuando te veo._

_Por tenerte a mi lado, desesperándome y maravillándome al mismo tiempo. _

_Ámame como yo te amo._

_Anhélame como yo te anhelo._

¿Recuerdas estés lugar? -

Por supuesto, ahí había sido el lugar donde se habían visto por primera vez. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Afirmo el agarre aún más fuerte como signo de asentimiento.

Era lejano el recuerdo de la lluvia, el dolor y la agonía.

Iban de la mano, caminando, respirando.

No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de idiota – se burló Zero.

ambos sonrieron.

_Eres alguien, y yo también._

_Mi tesoro en la arena,_

_Generando sonrisas,_

_Vida y muerte._

_Ámame pero también, ódiame._

_Tenme siempre en lo profundo de tu mente, que yo me encargare, de que mis raíces se enreden en tu alma para siempre. _


End file.
